roosterteethfandomcom-20200214-history
Jack Pattillo
| born= in Austin, Texas | occupation= *Actor *Voice Actor *Editor *Media Editor | equipment= | roles= *Minor RvB Characters *Voice of Junior in RWBY *The Ad Goblin in Heroes & Halfwits | nationality= | notable= |media= }}Jack Shannon Pattillo is an independent filmmaker, actor, voice actor, on-camera host, content producer, comedian, video game entertainer, gaming journalist and philanthropist best known for his extensive contributions and work towards Rooster Teeth as the co-founder of Achievement Hunter and creator/organizer in charge of Rooster Teeth's Extra Life Stream and Let's Play Live. Jack is also Rooster Teeth's Charity Director, causing him to be involved in planning, conducting, spearheading, organizingand hosting live events, promoting them on the Achievement Hunter page, and asking fans and friends to be a part of the event. Jack has a huge role in being a part of live-streamed conventions and expos by attending and representing Achievement Hunter there (at RTX, Let's Play Live, E3, NYCC and PAX), interviewing others as a gaming journalist, hosting panels, forming partnerships with video game developers like Mojang, Rockstar Games, and Ubisoft at these live conventions and expos by having members of Achievement Hunter playing sponsored video games and performing comedy sketches live on-stage in front of a live in-person audience, signings and autographs with members of Rooster Teeth that work outside of Achievement Hunter, the group working with different charities to raise money through livestreams and other methods. and more. Jack summed up the point in a statement; "When Rooster Teeth calls on its fans to support a cause, we can count on them to help us make a huge impact." Together with Geoff Ramsey, Jack co-created and currently manages Achievement Hunter, a subsidiary of Rooster Teeth Productions which is located in Austin, Texas. Since the conception of Achievement Hunter, Jack has become an internet celebrity, regularly showing up at conventions like RTX, PAX, E3 and Comic-Con by and regularly representing Achievement Hunter there. Jack is one of the "Main Six" on-camera hosts and cast members of Achievement Hunter - appearing in game content and live action content. He along with his wife Caiti take the lead on the yearly Extra Life 24 hour stream. Early Life and Education Jack was born in Austin, TexasAccording to Jack in Let's Play Minecraft: Sky Factory 4 - Part 7, he was born in Austin., and raised in Leander, a suburb of Greater Austin. He attended Leander High School and University of Texas at Austin from 2000 to 2005, where he studied Radio Television Film (film making). Jack was a freshman at UT on September 11, 2001, when about half his class walked out because the teacher turned off a TV showing what was happening in New York and proceeded to give a 90-minute lecture like a normal class. Jack worked first at Aspyr Media, where he was a Creative Video Producer from February 2006 until December 2008. He also worked as a writer for Ain't It Cool News, Aspyr Media, from March 2001 up until July 2009. Career Jack's first affiliation with Rooster Teeth was through meeting Burnie Burns and Joel Heyman at a poker game in 2007. Burnie had liked Jack's work with Ain't It Cool News and pitched him the idea of doing front page work for Rooster Teeth. Jack was a host of the short-lived 2008 Rooster Teeth series Forced Enjoyment. He was also an occasional contract host of lots of other Achievement Hunter videos frequently appearing and co-hosting alongside Geoff between July 2008 and November 2009, before Jack was officially hired to full-time on December 1, 2009. Jack starred in the first Achievement Hunter video, an achievement guide in Burnout Paradise. Since then, Jack has been a member of the main cast of Achievement Hunter and, along with Geoff Ramsey, is known for being one of the co- founders of Achievement Hunter. Jack and Geoff both created a game through Halo: Reach's Forge mode called Achievement HORSE which was updated weekly, with a concept similar to the basketball minigame of the same name. Gamers send in maps they create, and a clip of how to complete it, and Jack and Geoff compete in them, with the first to complete the map being the winner whilst the other being the titular "horse," gaining a letter per each round lost until the full word is formed. Sometimes, time restraints force Jack and Geoff to play a quicker version, and the game is changed to a much shorter version; Achievement PIG. Jack has hosted the Achievement Horse One Handed Edition, along with Michael Jones, where other personalities from the company played a Horse race map with one hand and had three chances to complete the race map. Eventually, more people in the company stared joining in, and yearly knockout tournaments are now held by Jack. In addition to Achievement HORSE, Jack and Geoff started the very popular Halo: Reach Fails of the Weak series. Fans would send in funny or interesting video clips containing gameplay footage, fails, or glitches from Halo 4. Each Friday, Jack and Geoff organize a montage of fails and narrate them with their usual antics. The series had it's 100th episode on August 17, 2012, and has also developed into a large YouTube channel which takes clips from any game, with Jack and Geoff compiling the best every month. Occasionally, other people will be featured if either Jack or Geoff are unavailable. He also frequently records with the Drunk Tank crew and Jack co-hosts the Achievement Hunter Weekly Update, or AHWU for short . In AHWU Jack talks about gaming news and rumors, while Geoff discusses new releases and achievements, while all the Achievement Hunter crew try to create distractions. Though his main focus is Achievement Hunter, he still occasionally appears in some Rooster Teeth other shows and Rooster Teeth content ranging from Live action productions to animated series, cartoons, their Podcast, and attends all Rooster Teeth conventions Family Life Jack was born and raised in Texas alongside his younger sister Katie. On November 12, 2013, Jack married Australian actress and fellow Rooster Teeth affiliate Caiti Ward. They currently reside in Austin, Texas. Appearances outside of Achievement Hunter * Rooster Teeth Podcast * On The Spot External links * Twitter * Rooster Teeth Profile * Personal YouTube * Vine Gallery Jack 2019.jpg Jack tattoo.jpeg Jack and Gavin tennis.jpg|RT Life - Challenging Gavin Jack Pattillo.jpeg Jack_vs.png|Jack's Versus Title Card Tumblr mf19f0l0XS1qkvlzyo1 500.jpg jackandcaiti.jpeg |Jack and his wife, Caiti Ward Jack's minecraft skin.jpeg|Jack's Minecraft skin HNI_0024.JPG|QR Code for Jack Pattillo in Tomodachi Life jack-rtaa.png|Jack's cartoon in RTAA. Beardless Jack Pattillo.png|Jack without his iconic beard Young jack.jpg|Young Jack Trivia *In GO #18, he mentions a company that worked on Call of Duty: Classic, which he previously worked for. The company mentioned is Aspyr, based in Austin, Texas, that specializes in converting Windows games to Mac OS. Jack worked there before Rooster Teeth, and was laid off with 126 employees at the time. *He can speak some Spanish. *In the Minecraft Let's Play's, Jack's house is well known for being burned to the ground after Jack wins the Tower of Pimps. **He countered this in Achieveland by building his house out of cobblestone and not wood. This hasn't stopped the Dusk Boys (Trevor and Alfredo) from messing with him in a different way. *He enjoys eating bacon, but hates eating salads.Rooster Teeth YouTube, Things to Do in Minecraft: Fire Extinguisher. ''He also exclaimed that he hates eating "green stuff" while in ''Fake Vs. *He once was punched in the crotch by Barbara Dunkelman. This is Mirrored in the Yellow Trailer for RWBY in which one of the main characters, Yang, kicks the thug Junior in the same place. Both are voiced by Barbara and Jack respectively, with Yang also 'inheriting' Barbara's terrible puns. *He is sometimes referred to as the Trials Guy as he is great at all the Trials games and makes all the Trials Track Challenge videos. *Jack is the official winner of Let's Play Minecraft's first 100 episodes, as he completed the scavenger hunt in episode 100, respectively. It was the fourth clue, which he took a random guess on and got right, which indicated when he started pulling away from everyone else (Ryan had just made it to the fourth clue, on his third try after loading issues and twice falling off on accident, when Jack won the episode). Jack would subsequently win the second scavenger hunt, which started in episode 200 and carried over to episode 201, to maintain ownership of the Altar functioning as the finish line for the scavenger hunts. His winning streak in Let's Plays numbered X00 has extended through to three after winning Sky King Ryan in episode 300. *In GO #18 Jack's station was the one that won the episode, with Michael seated there when the episode ended because Geoff thrice made the other Hunters switch desks (he only had one point when the first switch was triggered, with Ray leading at the time with 3, Ryan jumped the station to six points when the second switch had Gavin take over, and the Brit had gotten the station to nine before switch number three (which Gavin saw coming) was triggered, handing Michael the win). *Jack was made fun of for being fat in various videos but now that he has been working out, the jokes are also dying out. *Jack's most iconic aspects in Achievement Hunter are his beard, his skill in Trials games, his emphasis on building stuff over fighting the game's associated enemies (in games that have both), and his Find the Tower Part 2 line "Surprise motherfucker!". The last one has seen two variations since (a BayView version from Let's Play Call of Duty Ghosts - Onslaught DLC Free-For-All in which the line is tweaked to "Choo-choo motherfucker!", and a Worms variant as one of his AH Voice Pack lines in which the line becomes "Surprise motherwormer!") *Jack attended the University of Texas during 9/11 as a freshman; half his class walked out when the teacher walked in, turned off the TV showing what was happening in New York, and proceeded to give a 90-minute lecture as though it were a normal class. References Navigation Category:Rooster Teeth Productions Category:Rooster Teeth Staff Category:Male Staff Category:January Birthday Category:Achievement Hunter Category:Voice Actor Category:Production Team Category:RWBY Cast Category:To Be Tabbed Category:Streamers Category:Sportsball Category:Achievement Hunter Crew Category:Red vs. Blue Cast